<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>思念中的百合．栗姬 by Xiaokeyuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317390">思念中的百合．栗姬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan'>Xiaokeyuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>独立的故事，現代怪谈。<br/>两个凛月自愿躺上老零的床，他为了不要变成痴汉而努力的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>思念中的百合．栗姬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>快快开学啦…旁边也有考生我好焦虑呀～我写我写…好荒淫。压力就会生出这东西</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「那我进去啦。」凛月微笑，张手示意掰掰。<br/>
「嗯～？」零性感地托起凛月的下巴，在耳边吻一下。<br/>
凛月红润地笑了「嗯…掰掰」<br/>
天知道这么快的反应，他们昨天玩了什么？</p><p>朔间零英气焕发的神姿走过教室的窗口，他美丽的样子很让人羡慕。底着头，把过度秀气却意外邪魅的脸和腥红的嘴角默默收藏着。朔间零身为理学院教授的专门课程教学学生向协调能力协助者，就是助教，还得耐心解决学生的问题。<br/>
在他被路过的同学拦下来解题时，隔壁班走出美人也乖乖地排起队要问问题。<br/>
「那，汝有哪一题给吾辈看看吗？」零用斜眼瞄了下那学生。<br/>
「谢谢」他笑眯眯的答<br/>
「嗯？可以把簿子递给吾辈喔。」零对特别有礼貌的孩子也格外温柔。<br/>
「嗯…」那学生有点气短，沮丧地咳起来。<br/>
零抬头看他，这人……<br/>
「汝是…凛月」<br/>
零带那个凛月去健康中心，让凛月躺下。他的理智马上像水龙头一样流光，他府下身要抱住凛月，亲热地亲吻他，无法自制地想他。<br/>
「喔呼…那边～嗯啊…谢谢你，onii-chan」<br/>
零觉得这样的凛月好不习惯，可是又忍不住再爱他…再更爱他…多一点。<br/>
「凛月怎么突然改变人设了呐？这样会让吾辈一时之间不知道怎么配合的～不过吾辈也好喜欢这样的凛月啊～」<br/>
「嗯～♪」不管是哪个凛月笑起来都是一样可爱<br/>
他们缠着对方熟悉不过的身体，凛月懒散地蹭蹭腰要让零给他更多福利，零配～合了他，张开腿按得筋骨舒展开来，凛月受不了得弯曲了腿指头抓皱了被单。<br/>
鬼龙红郎受伤在这里休息，就在帘子后面偷听。<br/>
「你这些年都不会想念我吗？」<br/>
「嗯！嗯…！吾辈想汝，天能知道吧？啾～～☆」<br/>
「嗯啊～，脸走开！……<br/>
「哈呜…呜…嗯！」<br/>
嘿嘿嘿…太扯了吧？真的？在这里？<br/>
「哦哦，凛月，吾辈」<br/>
「onii-chan今天来我家怎么样？」<br/>
他笑起来很恐怖但是声音到没有，四周一片安静自己也不要露馅了。<br/>
真是青春哪，但是别搞坏身体了，朔间。<br/>
「onii-chan～在学校人多得我不能跟你撒娇，也不能这样叫你……<br/>
「（气音）onii---chan……」<br/>
哦哦，这朔间他哪受得了？哈哈哈，不愧是那个朔间的弟弟，跟他一样，真够骚。</p><p> </p><p>早上零明白这两个凛月是不同的人。一个温柔又性感，在家里等自己的是害羞又甜美的……被两个骚货颊中间零觉得又幸福又害怕。害怕对不起任何一个人，他都不想让他们失望。<br/>
他一早就接几通讯息，说是学校有麻烦要他处理，他哪有心思想这些。在假日还是有邻居会向他打招呼他也尽量快速通过，昨天没去接凛月没有陪他，他肯定在床上寂寞得哭得水哒哒的入睡。<br/>
进开家门走入房间，见到自己深爱的美人好像赤裸地坐在地上抽泣。零马上温柔地坐近他身边把他的身子用自己给他取暖，揉揉他的身体答应他今天一整天都陪他。<br/>
晚上，零带这个家里的凛月去河边的草地上看烟火，零抱着凛月避开人群最后在离活动很远的河堤落脚。<br/>
「凛月，汝是吾辈这辈子最重要的人，请汝千万不要离开吾辈。」<br/>
零一边搓柔凛月的屁股一边试探地靠近他。<br/>
「吾辈爱汝，汝能选择汝爱的人做他的老婆，但是，吾辈爱你，当吾辈的老婆才能给汝幸福的。吾辈会花时间陪你，因为吾辈也这么需要你。」<br/>
零说的情话哄他，真是个渣男啊，明明有两个凛月还好意思这么肉麻。<br/>
「欧………」<br/>
「这里，」<br/>
手按到私处<br/>
「还有这里，<br/>
「都是吾辈的，不要让别人碰到或看到喔～」<br/>
零看着凛月痛苦的样子很想满足他，但这一切都因为自己，就因为莫名的占有欲爽得不得了。<br/>
「这里？不要……」<br/>
「这里不能吗？<br/>
「这里不能进去吗？」<br/>
嘿咻－他的凛月瘫软在自己身上，想用手弄一弄，<br/>
「这里，不要………」<br/>
这里有好多人，凛月怕被发现。零有坏心眼，就假装很生气的样子。<br/>
「好……嗯……嗯…」<br/>
零实在太喜欢这样的凛月了！喜欢说害羞的话，身体却总是这么乖巧，里面也柔软得连零都发疼，实在太像春药了，凛月的身体。</p><p> </p><p>在清晨，零还正在跟这个家里的凛月爽的时候不小心睡着了。<br/>
比较性感的凛月来到这个暂时租的房间。他特别喜欢充满蕾丝的透明衣服和闪闪亮的坠子和金属的链子，提着一些东西进来。睡醒的凛月看到了就爬过去看，<br/>
「嘤嗯…好紧啊」<br/>
因为刚才玩过头了嘛。</p><p>零醒来时不敢相信自己的眼睛。他劈腿的两个omega居然玩在一起、互相打扮，而且这个打扮的品味非常合胃口。够色、够骚、够美。<br/>
他们两身材一样，但动作起来表现身材的方式，劈腿的凛月连上耳环的样子都撩得零血脉喷张；自己的凛月生疏的试穿从没见过的性感内衣。零从不让他穿这种东西的，凛月就是规规矩矩得穿长袍的睡衣，可可爱爱地抱住他，听话地睡着就好了。<br/>
他们两个打开新的衣服，成熟的身体罩上若隐若现的布料显得更刺激。在一点点肌肉的蛮腰上还有缎带跟璀璨的宝石，零觉得眼前的画面实在太冲击。他不能再看下去赶快把头埋回棉被里。<br/>
被当作变态就不好了。<br/>
流出鼻血就不好了。<br/>
这样景象就像在给老人刺激春欲一样。<br/>
尤其家里的这个凛月像在洗澡一样小心奕奕触摸自己的身体，实在很勾引痴汉。<br/>
零在这里就像痴汉，他觉得自己根本不该看，不该在这里，要怎么办。<br/>
家里的凛月，别再自己噜了我来给你摸吧？ ！<br/>
他还没看过凛月洗澡，一直很守规矩让他现在后悔得要命 。</p><p> </p><p>鬼龙红郎今天中午有机会遇到朔间零就跟他搭话。<br/>
「所以，那是…」<br/>
零一边讲一边想自己的情况，实在是…………！太棒了。<br/>
「那你变成有两个老婆你有什么感想？」<br/>
「…♪…♪」在饭桌前零笑得不敢露出脸，话也说不清。<br/>
「………」那个朔间居然变得这么恶心，吓到红郎了。<br/>
「你得两个都对待一样好才行，omega马虎不得的。」红郎面不改色地喝起食堂的汤。<br/>
敬人很快也知道这事了。<br/>
「小心点朔间，命要紧」对呀特别是哪～抹骚的omega。不过也真是休养生息状态红敬夫妻呀。</p><p> </p><p>在这个房间里。这是个风景别墅是在郊区跟别人租的，近期内还会有别人住进来。这个双人的房间里有妖魅的两个美人和一个痴汉要守住秘密，不然会有怪人闯进来或是装偷拍摄影。<br/>
零一直在考虑退房的事情因为这里离上学上班有点远。可是两个凛月都很喜欢这里，风景可以看到忧郁无人的青坪亭子，白色的围栏合他们的胃口，空气很阴凉，远处有一点房子然后就是好像近在只呎的大海。<br/>
零得照顾这两个色醺醺的东西。除了工作，回家后就看看他们两个。<br/>
有时很想跟他们来点，有两个怎么一个也碰不到呢？两个凛月感情很好也没对零做什么就卖骚，家里的凛月会好奇的触碰性感的凛月的身体，然后两个都觉得很新奇。他们都被零里里外外摸透了，现在被另一个自己摸又是另一种感觉。零每次都看得就快流鼻血，但是决～不能在压在他们身上时失态，所以他很小心想习惯了再去。可是一想到可能会被两个凛月扑上来，或是身下有两个不同的凛月之后他觉得怎么自己好像身在地狱，太猛的春药好像在惩罚他的花心。要是他真的承认自己是痴汉倒还好，他还想在凛月面前维持住无所不能的帅气onii-chan形象就决不能在这样就流鼻血。</p><p>今天零打算跟凛月们商量搬家的事，他们喜欢这里就在近一点的地方买幢别墅，这样至少至少不用顾忌其他客人和民宿的房东。<br/>
「汝辈在吵什么呀？哈啊－？」<br/>
这个看起来是家里的凛月，他们的衣服散落得一地。<br/>
凛月扑过来抱他<br/>
「不要，我不要穿那个！」<br/>
另一个凛月拿着一件非常性感的黑蕾丝内裤，下面还有特别的造型，<br/>
「onii-chan…不要放开凛月好不好～」<br/>
身上的凛月碰触到零的身体又开始发情的状态，因为很久没接触了软得厉害<br/>
「凛月～汝怎么啦？」零弯起手指戳弄这个凛月。<br/>
这个凛月被那个换上他不喜欢的东西。刚好在零回家时陷入有点暴力的场面，那个凛月揪住这个凛月的脆弱部分给他换衣服，自己的身体当然很了解。这个凛月想推开却拳打脚踢在零身上。他是不觉得痛但是你们好歹也不要一丝不挂嘛？凛月的身体又碰到零身上，凛月不觉得怎么样可是零却很受不了<br/>
「啊呃…！这…这边不要！」<br/>
零还是没完成换房子的讨论。隔天又拖着沉重的身体去上班。敬人知道这件奇事还有后续现在的糗态就没几个时间就来调侃他<br/>
「你身边总是有奇事呀～零」<br/>
红郎算讲交情的，他忍住那些爆笑和愚弄还会安慰零说「你倒是工作跟感情都处理得很好，我很羡慕你呀！」<br/>
走时零被留了一瓶精力补充饮料。根本不是这个问题，我就是精力太旺盛才遭此天谴的不是？ ！</p><p> </p><p>零回家就见一个人在那里。<br/>
「凛月呢？」<br/>
「我不就在这里吗？」一样，一样的微笑。<br/>
零的心里好平静，终于凛月回来了。<br/>
希望那样的事再也不要发生。<br/>
「走吧，该回去啰？」<br/>
零环顾四周<br/>
「没什么要收拾的，我们回去吧。」</p><p>颠簸的小路抵达朔间家。在门口里面，<br/>
「哼哼～♪」发出色气的水声，凛月的手饶过零的脖子，身体依靠着这强壮的男人。<br/>
「我们，要一直在一起喔～好不好？」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢你看到这里:-D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>